


Secrets, Secrets Are Tons of Fun

by SeasonsofLauren



Series: SeasonsofLauren Prompts [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Edging, Interregation, M/M, Minecraft!AU, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: "Maveremy (Mavin+Jeremy), Minecraft, Bottom Michael, Double Penetration, RTAH.Michael hides the Tower of Pimps and the others have to find it, Jeremy and Gavin 'interrogate' Michael, but he doesn't tell.Please. ☺"Commented by AnimeXIII





	Secrets, Secrets Are Tons of Fun

"Micoo, just tell us already! It's no fun!"

 

"No, you little shit! Get off your lazy ass and go join the others. That goes for you too, Lil J." Michael stood smugly as the two others looked at him annoyed. Michael had won the last "Hide the Tower", so the rest of the Achievement Hunters were off hunting it down. They had been at it for three and a half days now, and it was fair to say that they were more than a little annoyed. 

 

Before Michael could throw in another quick remark, he was pinned to the ground in a flash of gangly arms and overgrown nose. He looked up and snarled to see the triumphant Brit looking down at him. He had both of his arms pressed together above his head and sat down on his lap, completely pinning him, "If you aren't going to tell us, I guess we'll just have to make you."

 

Michael spit at him, "Like hell you will. I'll never tell you!"

 

Jeremy laughed from the side, "Oh we'll get you to Michael."

 

The thrashing man underneath Gavin nearly threw him off, but Gavin squeezed his thighs together tight, effectively stopping all of Michael's movement. As Gavin squeezed his thighs, he noticed the slight bulge nudging him in the backside. His triumphant smirk turned even more smug as he swiveled his hips slightly, reveling in the look on Michael's face as he forced down a groan. Gavin looked up to Jeremy with a smile, "I know exactly how we can get that location out of him."

 

As Gavin grinded into Michael mercilessly, Jeremy walked over to cover Michael's face and neck with kisses. He left a dark line of hickies across his jaw and spread across his neck like freckles. He took over holding down Michael's arms as he was still thrashing and refusing to give up any information, although he was moaning the entire time. Jeremy switched so he was able to hold Michael down with one hand, using his newly freed hand to pull off the offending shirt that laid in the way of his trail of hickies. 

 

Once he finished pulling off the shirt, Gavin leaned over from his perch for grinding to suck on Michael's nipples. Jeremy used the newly opened, porcelain skin to suck a deep hickey into the hallow of Michael's collarbone. Michael's eyes rolled back at the combined pleasures: the constant grinding on his clothed dick, warm lips nibbling on his nipples, and furious mouthing on his chest. He let out a broken sob, "Please. I'm going to cum. Please let me cum."

 

All of the bodies on top of him stopped, besides the hands on his arms and the weight on his hips. He whined and tried to buck up into Gavin on his hips, but the Brit raised his hips but kept a steadying hand on Michael's lower stomach. Jeremy suppressed a laugh as he tsked, "Don't be greedy Michael. You can cum when you tell us where the tower is. Don't you want to cum?"

 

Michael's face was bright red with all of the pressure, and he huffed out, "Th-there's no way I'm telling you. You guys are just-just going to have to try a little harder."

 

A bright smile spread across Gavin's face at that. He slid off of Michael's hips and rummaged around in his pocket for a second before pulling out a green vial. Jeremy re-positioned himself so that he was sitting behind Michael, chest to back, and holding his arms behind his back. Gavin sat back down between Michael's legs, "You're lucky that I found a slime while we were hunting for gubs. If I hadn't, guess this would've been a right mess."

 

Gavin slid of Michael's pants, the man underneath was too distracted with Jeremy's passionate kissing, and immediately slid his first finger to the knuckle. Michael bucked hard back onto the finger, forcing it to move around even more, "Fuck, Gav. Couldn't even give a guy a warning?"

 

The man in questions didn't reply though, he just went ahead and slipped in the second finger. He fingered Michael hard and fast, trying to stretch him as quick as possible. Michael let out loud moans at the feeling of Gavin's long fingers and Jeremy's hand gently touching around his cock. He led light trails around the head of Michael's cock, along the sides, circling around the pass, and cupping his balls every once in a while. All of the attention was driving Michael absolutely mad. 

 

While Michael was distracted, Gavin had already gotten up to four fingers. With all of the leverage and amount of stretching to actually start, he started to crook his fingers. Michael huffed out a little, "Goddamnit Gavin. You've fingering me for months. Are you even plan to fuck me this year?"

 

Right as he said that, Gavin jammed all of his fingers against the soft spot inside of Michael. He practically screamed as he prostate was massaged by all four of Gavin's fingers and Jeremy had finally wrapped his whole hand around his cock. Michael was about to say that he was going to cum, but all of the hands left him. He wanted to cry with how mean these guys were being. Gavin looked at him with a smirk, "Last chance, Micoo."

 

"Fuck you."

 

"That's kind of the point, in't?" Gavin slid in just like that. He wasn't considerably thick, but he was long, a solid seven and half inches. With all of the fingering and make shift lube that he used, he slid to the hilt easily. He set a brutal pace of fucking in fast and hard. 

 

Once Gavin had really gotten his pace going, Michael felt another finger slide in beside Gavin's dick. He nearly shrieked as it pushed in all the way. He felt so full he could burst. A tear rolled down his cheek at how satisfied he felt, but Jeremy grabbed him around the base of his cock every time he thought he was going to cum. Michael started to sob and he could feel Jeremy's smile against his neck, "Are you going to tell us now, because this can get a lot more fun if you keep quiet."

 

"Are you saying that you don't want me to fucking tell you?"

 

"No. I'm saying that if you keep quiet and let me finish finger fucking you with Gavin, I'll slide into you right next to him."

 

With Jeremy's distracting talk, Michael didn't even notice the third finger slide in next to Gavin. It was slow work, Gavin had to slow down his pace so he didn't cum too soon, but finally Michael was stretched wide enough to let Jeremy in. Jeremy wiggled back a little, giving himself room to undo his own pants, springing his achingly hard dick free into the air. It hit Michael's back, leaving a smear of precum in its wake, turning Michael on even more. He could feel just how wide Jeremy was. He may be called Little J, but there was nothing little about him.

 

Once Jeremy finished lubing up, Michael was gently picked up with the work of the two boys on tops and impaled on the two dicks. Sliding down was slow and painful, but their combined light kissing and soft words of encouragement made Michael grit his teeth through it. Finally, he was able to sit all the way at the bottom. They all let out a breath none of them knew they were holding.

 

Michael was the first to move, grinding down on the two cocks inside of him, just to see what it felt like. The lads on either side groaned loud and gripped his sides hard. Gavin was the second, thrusting into Michael hard and being totally unforgiving. Jeremy didn't move much, just matched Gavin's thrust even once in a while and ground up into him, but he spent his time covering the back of Michael's neck and shoulders with hickies. Michael picked up onto the fact that he really seemed to like marking him. 

 

They didn't last long, all of the build up finally getting to something. They all just became a huffing, thrusting, moaning mess as they approached their orgasm. None of their movements were refined any more, just doing the bare minimum to reach their finish. Gavin reached out a lazy hand to finish Michael off. His ass tightened and spasmed around the dicks inside of him as he came hard. He saw white and nearly passed out at the power of it. Both men groaned on either side of him at how tight and beautiful he looked. 

 

It was hard to tell who was who and who was doing what with both dicks smashed together so tight inside of Michael, but the force of their cum shooting inside of him nearly made him cum again. Their grabbed anywhere they could get, and Michael's oversensitized body loved it. The tight grip around his hips made him thrust down onto the cocks inside of him, riding out their orgasm. Once they both had finally finished the best orgasms of their life, they pulled out and cleaned up as best they could.

 

Gavin peppered soft kisses into Michael's hair as Jeremy pulled a cloth out of his inventory to clean them all up. Once everyone was tended to, they settled down onto the ground. Jeremy smiled at Michael, "Are you going to finally tell us now?"

 

"If you guys can get it up for round two, I may even throw in what traps I set up."


End file.
